Human hatchling
by willtofish
Summary: When Harry is abandoned in the cold London air, his magic will do what ever it can to save him
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm back. Why was I got so long? Life.**

 **This story has been floating in my head for 6 years, ever since I read "dragon child" on hpfanficarchive.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas**

* * *

Little Harry Potter whimpered as he tried to snuggle deeper into the thin blanket surrounding him. It was just a few hours after Harry was dropped off on his aunts doorstep, when an unexpected cold snap hit London plunging the temperature into the lower 20s (Fahrenheit). Harry was cold, dangerously cold, so cold most one-year-olds would die, but most one-year-olds didn't have magic. Harry's magic was no where near stable due to the dark magic that had been cast on him and due to the obscure ritual his mother had performed. His magic was doing everything it could to keep the poor boy alive, but it was so unstable at this point that it could barely do anything. What I could do however was work with what was already in his blood, a creature inheritance. In almost an instant Harry vanished and shrank, but anyone looking in the basket he was placed in would of sworn they saw six emerald green eyes.

In the following weeks the rodent population in Little Whinging fell dramatically, much to the joy of the population, but shortly after cats and dogs started to vanish. The police were called into investigate after poor Arabella Figg found the mutilated corpses of 6 of her cats. Ministry workers who monitored muggle police cases instantly recognized the work of a very young dragon, maybe one or two years of age. The local populace were incredibly happy to see a large van pulled into the town with a large logo saying they were wild animal control, in actuality there were wizards inside the magically enlarged van that were attempting to find the young dragon with a magic detector. It took them the entire day and well into the night to locate the young dragon, which the magic detector said was in a forest not far from the Private Drive. Shortly after the muggle police had sectioned off the area while the 'experts' went in. Several hours later the slightly smaller group came out, though no one noticed as they gave their report about the creature was already gone. Experts speculated that what ever it was had fled to more rich hunting grounds, while in actuality the young dragon was subdued and portkeyed to the Romanian dragon preserve. The handlers gathered round the new dragon curiously, as no other species had been found like it. The lead handler shooed them all away, chuckling at their eagerness, before he went to feed the little dragon. He looked at it curiously as he reached into the cage it was in to put the meat down, only to laugh as the little creature tried to bite his hand, both of which had been replaced with magical prosthetics after some of the more aggressive dragons ripped his arms off.

... All Harry new was he couldn't hurt his new food source.


	2. Chapter 2

The little dragon huffed out a bit of smoke as he decided that he liked this new place, sure the ones who brought him here might not of given him a choice, but he didn't have to hunt, and there was no competition for food. He especially liked the red headed one and the one with metal arms, they always smelled happy when they came to see him, and the red headed one always brought him better pieces of meat. He had quickly learned that these things were called humans, and not all of them were as nice as the metal armed and red headed one.

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

He clearly could remember an incident that resulted in several of the humans never coming back, it was feeding time, but instead of food, or the two normal ones who fed him, four humans came in and shot red lights at him, just like the ones that took him from his old home. He quickly jumped out of the way and growled at them as they muttered to themselves before they entered his den and pinned him down, grabbing his wings and pinning them to his body as he screeched and tried to get away. The four humans growled and started to attempt to rip some scales out of him, it was at this point he managed to bite the hand of one of his captures, ripping it off and making him howl in pain. The other three jumped away to help their friend giving the little dragon the chance to escape, bolting out of his cage and through the still open door, leading him straight into the legs of the red headed on.

Charlie was in shock, the little, unidentified dragon had just run headlong into his legs, and was currently shaking his head to clear its dizziness. As soon as it cleared its head it looked up at him, fear clear in its eyes, it jumped up at his chest, burrowing his head into his shirt as Charlie instinctively caught him. "Wha?" Was his response as the little dragon tried to hide itself in his arms as four of the junior keeps ran out of the orphaned hatching area, one of them weeping over the stump where his hand used to be. Charlie quickly connected the dots, these four had done something to the normally docile hatchling that made it lash out, and terrified the poor thing. He used one arm to hold the little hatchling as he leveled his wand at the four. "Alright, you have ten seconds to explain before I start firing." he growls out at the four.

Three of the four stuttered and looked at Charlie afraid for, before the now handless one sobbed out. "W-we were h-hired to g-get a sc-scale and bl-blood sample from th-the hatchling. W-we tried to st-stun him, b-but he dodged them." He sobbed as Charlie seethed and held the little dragon closer.

"Pack your things, I'll be having a talk with Xander about your behavior." He said as he started to head to the head keepers office, the little dragon in his arms slowly calming down. "It's okay little one," He said softly as he looked at the once again calm dragon, "They will never hurt you again." He said getting a happy chirp in reply, before he heard the hatchling's stomach growl making him chuckle. "After we get those four fired I'll feed you little guy."

Shorty after the incident with the four junior keeps, Xander decided the only one of the four to get any leeway was the one who got his hand removed, the rest were sent home and banned from the reserve. The fourth keeper was allowed to stay, on the condition that he not only never went near the little dragon again, but also that if he ever tried something like this again, Xander was legally allowed to feed him to the older dragons. The head keeper noticed the little dragon got fairly attached with Charlie and decided to allow the fiery haired keeper to name him; officially naming the little dragon, Ryuu.

 **[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

In the following five months much had happened to Ryuu, he ended up moving into Charlie's room due to the fact he refused to be placed back in a cage after the incident with the junior keepers, not that Charlie minded, in fact he was estatic, not only was he able to spend more time with the strange little dragon, but he also got an upgraded to his own cabin after Ryuu moved in with him. Ryuu also loved the new arrangements, he got to spend more time with his favorite human, was fed even better meat, and got to explore as much as his new den as he wanted, his six emerald green eyes taking in everything they could. At night he would curl up in his human's lap to sleep, but with the better living conditions and meat he was rapidly growing, and would soon be to big for the cabin, which would mean he would have to go into the section of the reserve for dragons up to five years of age.

Charlie sighed sadly as he scratched Ryuu's head, causing the now grim sized dragon to purr. "Alright Ryuu, let's head to bed, and yes, you can sleep in the bed with me tonight." He said making Ryuu purr louder. "Ryuu, tomorrow you have to go to the habitat for dragons your age, it's not that I don't want you around," he quickly added seeing the hurt in the little dragon's eyes "You're just getting to big for me to keep in the cabin, plus you need to be around other dragon, you might even find a mate." Charlie said making Ryuu nod in understanding. "I will never understand how you are so smart." He said with a chuckle as he started to get undressed for bed, stripping to his boxers as Ryuu jumped into the bed. "Good night Ryuu." Charlie said with a yawn before falling asleep. Ryuu laid his head on the blanket covering Charlie's chest and soon joined him.


	3. sorry not a chapter

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry everyone but this is not chapter 3 of human hatchling, i have to put it on a temporary hiatus until i get get Microsoft word for my laptop. I wrote chapter one on my iPad, and chapter 2 using the copy and paste function this website has to type it. So again, sorry to get your hopes up./p 


End file.
